In love with my OFFLINE friend
by maytesalvatore
Summary: All human - Internet couples tend to be a better fit than those who meet by traditional means, according to new research will this work for Caroline & Klaus?, separated from 8 blocks or just a computer. ;) living in New York can be complicated... KLAROLINE ALL THE WAY … also Delena, Kalijah, Kenneth, Stebekah and new couples.
1. Prologue We are the same

**IN LOVE WITH MY OFFLINE FRIEND**

**All human** - Internet couples tend to be a better fit than those who meet by traditional means, according to new research will this work for Caroline & Klaus?, separated from 8 blocks or just a computer. ;) living in New York can be complicated...

**KLAROLINE **ALL THE WAY … also Delena, Kalijah, Kenneth, Stebekah and couples that are really new. Rated T, but this will change to M in the next chapters…

* * *

HELLO! My beautiful klarolines, God I love this couple. Finally I decided to publish one of my fanfictions, you know I publish them in a forum from TVD in Spanish… but I want to share them with you…

This fanfiction originally was in Spanish, so I translated it. I hope there are no mistakes in the grammar, and if there are ... please forgive me.

**I want to dedicate this fanfiction,** to all the klaroline fans, but also for my favorite writers, _the amazing Hybridlovelies, the beautiful Babi (An Unlikely Match) , the lovely livingdeadblondegirl (The only hope for me is you), the awesome jomosfamilyjewels (Beauty and the Geek), the sweet idiot-wind89 (Tangled Up in Blue), God and also for: KindOfAmy, AddriannaDestiny, lovely vero, immortalpen, heystrippah, Gottabeelove, SpringOfMay, withfireandblood, AidansQueen and my lovely whisper of dreams (Tina)._

There are lot of writers , so talented, that are my favorites, but the writers that I mention , actually their fanfictions, helps me to make me happy when I was really sad and depressed, and well, they help me to overcome it with their amazing stories.

**I HOPE all of you enjoy it**! This Is My FIRST fanfiction that I write in Spanish… so I think is the best choice to be the first fanfiction to translate in English.** HOPE YOU LIKE IT! LOVE YOU SO MUCH**.

Xoxo Mayte.

* * *

**PS: I edited this chapter, because I found a lovely beta AWWW :3 the amazing (klovec) Thank you so much, for this. You are amazing.**

* * *

**Before you read:**

**THIS WAS POV'S ... actually is part of another chapter in the future.**

**there are few povs in this fiction. some of the chapter will have it, some of them will not.**

**.**

All are human, there are no supernatural creatures.

Henry is alive, Mikael is a good father. Esther is dead.

…**. Well according to the characters:**

We have **the SALVATORES**: Stefan and Damon, their father died in an airplane accident, so they have his money, and are very rich. Damon is 32 (he was married to Rose 31, and she died of cancer) He works in the banking business. Stefan 27 years old, CAROLINE'S best friend and studies Medicine.

**The Pierces**: We have the twins Katherine and Elena 26 years old. Their parents died in the same accident that killed the Salvatore's parents. After that accident, Jenna their aunt takes care of them. The Salvatores send them money every month. Elena (musician) never spoke again. (She is able to, but does not due to trauma). Katherine (economy major) is CAROLINE'S best friend and Elijah's fiancé.

Little Jeremy Pierce is 19 years old and Henric Mikaelson's best friend.

**THE FORBES: **Bill Forbes is a doctor who had an accident and lost his memory. He is married Elizabeth Forbes who is 53 years old. She is the woman that pays all the doctors' bills for the prestigious New York hospital where Bill is receiving treatment. They have a beautiful daughter CAROLINE FORBES. She is 26 years old, very smart and doesn't study. She just likes to read and is very knowledgeable. She spends her free time in front of her computer, or cellphone or tablets. Who knows what she is doing there…

She has a little sister named Camille Forbes. Liz found her in the forest of mystic falls when she was a baby. Medicine is not for her so she studies psychology.

**The****Lockwood **: mmm nothing important , just that Carol (57 years old) is a lawyer and is the mayor of town. Her priority is Tyler (27 years old) lawyer as well and Caroline's ex. He would do everything to make her fall in love with him again.

NOW.. the thing that we all want to know….

**THE MIKAELSONS **All of them are RICH. Very rich!

The money belonged to Esther 55 years old (she was a Billionare) but she died with cancer, and his husband Mikael (58 years old, a doctor from the forensics department) now has control of the money.

They have 5 sons and 1 daughter…. So… let's talk about them:

Finn(32) and his wife Sage (30), Lawyers.

Elijah (30) , Economist, but he also likes to buy old houses, make them beautiful and sell them again. He has a lot of money by his own.

Niklaus (28), A new Doctor in the NY most prestigious hospital. He is also an Artist, He seems to be cold but he is totally the opposite. And likes to be with his computer, cellphone, tablets and he is always connected to Internet, who knows why…

Rebekah (25), she is… A BITCH, yeah, that's all, you will see why, but she is doing that for a reason. Deep down inside, she is suffering.

Kol (24) , womanizer and.. Kol.. yeah Kol is KOL! ;) .

Henric (19 almost 20 years old), very smart. He wants to study Medicine like his hero (Niklaus his brother), but his brothers don't want that.

* * *

**WELL HERE ENJOY IT!**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

_You say that we're different_

_I feel the same_

_You tell me you're leaving_

_I'm here to stay_

_Sunshine and rain_

_Make a beautiful thing_

_Everything you are is everything I'm not_

_Night and day, light and dark_

_Everything I'll need is everything you've got_

_All in your hate and all in your love_

_._

_._

**2 months in the future...**

**.**

**Caroline's Pov**

The night is cold and the rain is getting worst. I can't even think. I can't even walk and I'm in this fucking road in the middle of nowhere. And then I look at him, his eyes red, I know he is crying, even if the rain covers his tears. My eyes hurt, I'm crying too, my heart is beating fast and my body is working to keep me warm. My body is working for that, that's it. It can't be that I'm falling in… oh no no. This is wrong, so wrong. I love my "Teddy", my Klaus, a boy that I have no idea what he looks like. It's silly but I fell in love with him from the Internet. Why am I crying? That boy is Nik! He's my doctor, my enemy, the person that hurts me so much. It's confusing me. I tell him to leave me alone, but I don't want him to. I need him. What is wrong with me? And here he is, holding me with his arms, afraid to let me go.

"I need you to listen to me Caroline"_ he said_, and I can't stop crying. This hurts too much…

"How could you?"_ I screamed_. After all this time with this hate between us, he just played with me as if I'm garbage.

"No… you don't understand my love" he said, then I felt my blood in my face. How dared he? I couldn't stop myself. I slapped him across his face.

_He is frozen and hurt, but he need to understand that this is so wrong._

"Don't call me that, only _he_ calls me that" I said faking an angry voice, and then in a blink he was holding me again in his strong arms.

"Please stop freaking out! I can explain everything I promise" He whispered so close to me, so close to my lips and I couldn't breathe. This has to end right now. For God sake I'm going to get married!

"I don't want your explanations Nik" I kicked him so he took a step back "I just want you to leave me alone, this is not right I…"

"I LOVE YOU" … _what? Did he just say that?_

_My heart stopped, and like a miracle the rain was stopping too._ Oh no.. I'm confused, What I feel for him?, God I just want to disappear. Is it possible to love 2 men? I can't lie to me anymore, _I love him._

_He was holding me tight, and I just wanted to feel this forever…_

"I love you so much. You are everything to me Caroline. All I did was because of you, because of us. I did that because that is the only way I could make sure that you would love me back and."_ He whispered_ in my ear. But what? I didn't understand.

"You are out of your mind, what makes you think that I love you back?" I spat and he looks hurt, so hurt and angry.

_Oh no. What have I done?_

"Guess Rebekah was right" he said with a distance voice.

"I do… don't understand what you…" _I tried to tell him that he is confusing me… God I love him so much_… if you could understand… however he didn't let me finish.

**Klaus' POV**

It's like a knife is dancing in my heart. It's like I lost everything that I have… I can't believe this; I thought she loved me back. How can she be so blind? She has to know everything RIGHT NOW. I take a step back and reach for a small black box that is hiding in my shirt. And with that box in my hand I step forward. I don't know what she is thinking, but she looks so shocked so.

"My sister told me…" I began looking at her eyes, her beautiful eyes. "That when the girl behind that fucking computer, that I was falling in love with, finally meets me, she won't ever love me back". I could tell by the way her beautiful eyes are looking at me that she is putting the pieces together.

"What are you trying to s…" she asked but I cut her immediately putting my finger on her sweet lips.

"That YOU of all the people, the most intelligent and beautiful woman…" I tried to tell her, but this is hurting me so much "God you are so beautiful" I couldn't stop myself from saying it. She has that power on me.

"Nik..." she tried to explain, but I just could't take this anymore. I put the box in her hands.

_And then I started to walk to my car, but just when I was going to open the door…I told her._

"Right now, you just showed me that even the cleverest and intelligent person can be blind" I said looking at her, she was in shock looking the ring that is inside of the box. The same ring that Klaus! ME! Showed her in a photo one memorable night.

"Nik I …." She whispered, and I'll never imagine that my name will hurt so much…

"Try again!..." I beg her but she was quiet "TRY AGAIN!" I screamed.

"Klaus?" she was shaking, my love is scared.

"BRILLIANT!" I said.

_And with that I got inside my car and close the door. I was going to close de window, but Caroline was there, my lovely Caroline was there._

"Oh God, I I…. Nik.. oh Klaus I don't know what to say" she is shaking more and grabbed my arm.

"Well I know… " I told her "I met a girl, a sweet and beautiful girl that I was falling in love with , even if that sounds stupid. I realized who this girl was, and though I felt like a foolish boy for falling for her, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Klaus" she tried to touch me more but I grabbed her neck putting her closer, then I crushed my lips with hers. I kissed her with all the love that I have for her. Ironically, the car door is separating us. There is always something that will separate us. Our lips separated and that was it.

"But I realized that this beautiful, my beautiful girl… just fell in love with a stupid computer and as much that I tried to make her fall in love with me in person. She just hates me and will never accept me just the way who I am " I said very fast… I'm shaking.

"No.. no Klaus that's not true.. oh babe you need to…" but I gently pushed her arms out of the way, so I couldn't hurt her when I close the window.

"You'll NEVER love me back. You don't even call me Nik right know" I told her. My heart is gone. She has it.

"I…." she hesitated.

_I'm waiting. Please say that you love me back and right know I'll get out of this fucking car, and kiss you, ravish you, make you mine… but she is quite, just crying,_ I thought.

"I don't know what to say…" she said after a minute that felt like hours.

"I know." I whispered. "Goodbye Caroline" With that I started the car…

_I could hear her voice calling me but it's too late. So late…._

* * *

**Author's note:**

So… I hope you like it. This is just the Prologue. Tell me what you think.

Saturday I will finish translating chapter 1-Take care.

_**Like I said before... I found a dear friend :3 my beta in this chapter, who help me a lot. Thank you so much (klovec). Love you.**_

**Love you, Mayte**


	2. Ch1 Everyone in town and she is OFFLINE

**Wow, thank you so much for your beautiful reviews, Love you all.**

**I'm so happy for your support so I'm updating right now. **

**thank you so much for my beautiful BETA! ****LOVE YOU EVELYN (mycutehamlet) I own this chapter to you! thank you again. **

**Oh! By the way, I love animals, so ;) I'm going to introduce in this chapter a little puppy (Golden Retriever) and in chapter 2 a crazy cat that will melt your hearts. But will cause a lot of trouble to our lovelies' characters on this story.**

**Have fun…**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Everyone in town and she is OFFLINE

**Virginia, Mystic Falls - Pierce's House**

**Damon's POV**

After so many years living in Italy I'm back in this Town, sitting on this couch. The same couch I would use to hide when I played hide and seek with Jenna when I was a little boy. She was so happy to see me again, but had to run for work so I'm here waiting for a twin to make an entrance through that white door.

After 30 long minutes, the doors finally opened revealing a brunet. Oh, a hot brunette with 2 bags from the market, straight hair, tempting hips, perfect curves, perfect ** and… What? My jaw dropped when I found out who she was. It can't be possible, is that Elena Gilbert? My little girl is now a woman? OH God, I feel sick with my dirty thoughts…

When she saw me, she dropped the bags and her brown eyes widen in shock. For a moment I thought she was going to scream my name, but I remembered that she can't talk and I feel so bad for that. She just ran and hugged me tight. I put my arms around her, smelling her hair, then she looked up at me, and I'm feeling so attracted to her. What is wrong with me? She's Elena Gilbert, she's like my little sister.

"Elena, you… you've changed." I said, smiling like a fool.

Elena grabbed a piece of paper, a marker and wrote: Damon, I missed you so much, it's good to see you too.

"I missed you too, darling. You're… a… a woman now" and she blushed, and I felt guilty "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I apologized.

She took another piece of paper and writes really fast, how can she do that? Maybe its practice: its ok, you are so much handsomer now. So what brings you to Mystic Falls? I hope it's not only to visit us because I'm going to New York with Katherine today.

"Interesting, I came here to visit you both and then travel to Manhattan to visit my little brother and Care bear, but it's a surprise just like my visit this morning" I said, thinking this is good, really good. I can see she's writing something, so I say "I saw Katherine in the park with Elijah, she looked really happy. I didn't want to interrupt them so I came directly here" She looked at me and erased what she was writing to replace it with 5 words that made me feel at home again.

Would you come with us?

"It would be an honor my lady" I said with a grin.

**.**

**New York, Manhattan - Forbes Residence**

**Stefan's POV**

I've been living here for 7 years, I can afford a house but Caroline my best friend doesn't want that, so I made a deal with her. I told her once I enter my residency at the hospital I will find a place to start a new life. So in just 4 months I will be a resident at the hospital with Caroline and Elizabeth Forbes aka Caroline's mom "the boss" who will kind of help me with it.

She is like a mother to me, but I think she wants me to be Caroline's husband, but that will never happen because she's like my sister.

Today, the hospital was celebrating its Anniversary so they gave us a couple of free days, plus Sunday so it'll be a total of 3 days. The first day I slept like a pig, because I was so tired and today, which is the second day I want to use to study. So here I am… trying to study with Shane our little puppy, a beautiful golden retriever that we found on the streets when he was just a month old, can you believe that? So here's this little puppy sleeping like a pig while I'm trying to study but Caroline isn't helping.

"Yes! I'm free finally! Tell what you want from here la la….. " – I can hear Caroline singing from the other side of the corridor in her room.

I closed my eyes and smile, I love her voice but I need to study and that is distracting me.

"All my secrets….! " Caroline keeps singing…. What a beautiful voice.

"CAROLINE FORBES CALM DOWN AND TURN DOWN THE VOLUME! I NEED TO STUDY REMEMBER? I'M NOT SMART LIKE YOU! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT CAMILLE ISN'T HERE!" I screamed so she can hear me.

"STEFAN SALVATORE RELAX A LITTLE, THESE ARE PROBABLY THE LAST MINI FREE DAY'S WE'LL HAVE IN A WHILE. SO IF YOU DON'T MIND LET ME RELAX A LITTLE!" She screamed back waking up Shane who began to bark and head towards her room.

"Fine Care and open the door, Shane wants to come in!" I said not as loud, she had turned down the volume and was able to hear me.

"Awwww my lovely baby, how are you? You are so cute.. owwww" I heard Caroline say in her baby voice which meant Shane was already in her room. I love that dog, but now she's going to play with him and I'm going to study.

**CAROLINE POV**

This little puppy is my life, he is my main source of company since I've been kind of depressed do to my Dad's memory loss, and he's... well HE's somewhere, although he doesn't want to know anything about us.

My little golden retriever is just 4 months, god I love him so much… It's good to finally be home. I was getting stressed at the hospital although I do love my life there.

I turned down the radio so Stefan can study. Yeah, I just need to read my book once and that's it, but Stefan needs to read it at least 5 times. Stefan is like my brother although we look as if we're married; a lot of people think that, I think my mom does too. We fake that we're a couple whenever we're in front of Tyler, a man who broke my heart and whenever we're in front of Lexi, a girl that broke his heart.

I look at Shane and he is getting very comfortable in my breast, oh but he is so cute. "Why are you so cute?" I whisper to him in his sleepy state. And then a sound in the computer makes my heart stop.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP**

_"It's him"_ I whisper to Shane. Carefully I put Shane on my pillow and turn to my computer.

Without thinking twice I open the chat to find my best friend online…

_**Kath. Pierce :** Caroline, I need to talk to you right now and you are not answering your cell phone. You're ONLINE so if you can answer me, I will really appreciate it._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Here, present! Bossy girl.. What happened now with Elijah?_

_**Kath. Pierce :** How do you know this is about my fiancé?_

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Well its 7 am, you should be sleeping right now so I think its something really important. And that "important" is Elijah Mikaelson, am I right?_

_**Kath. Pierce :** I forget how you know me so well. Anyway Care, I have two pieces of breaking news, ready?_

**Sweet C. upcake:** Split D:

_**Kath. Pierce :** First, Elijah wants to introduce me to his family._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Seriously? That is the breaking news? It was about time don't you think?_

Honestly, I don't understand Katherine. She's been dating Elijah for over 3 years and he's never introduced her to his family. I don't give a crap about him, but I care so much about my BFF she's like a sister to me. So all of this is like a negative mark onto my "What I love about my brother in law" list.

_**Kath. Pierce :** Caroline, please don't start.._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** OK… How can I help you?_

_**Kath. Pierce :** Well, here's the second piece of news. Our meeting will be in Manhattan in just 5 days, so I'm coming with my annoying sister Elena and pain in the eye brother Jeremy. I want to leave today and was wondering if we can stay at your house… can we?_

OK, wait a minute. This is not what I was expecting. My best friend, here, with her sister and brother and I have one more free day before I return to that crazy hospital life? HELL YEAH! WHAT WONDERFUL NEWS!

"Stefannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" I screamed, waking up Shane but goes right back to sleep again. God I'm so excited.

"Carolineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he screamed too from his room trying to imitate me.

"haha Stefan! Guess who is coming to Manhattan?"

"I'm going, I'm going.… let me finish this topic, I'll be in your room in 10 minutes." He said, as I'm going crazy with excitement with this news about Katherine… OH GOD! Katherine I forgot she's still online.

.

.

.

_**Kath. Pierce :** Caroline?... Are you still there? I bet you told Stefan._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** OH MY GOD! And are you asking me? We miss you so much you and Elena plus Jeremy God I'm so happy. Of course you can stay here my house is your house. Tell me when your plane lands so I can pick you up from the airport._

_**Kath. Pierce :** Calm down Care, I'll tell you everything but please don't tell Stefan, it's a surprise. In fact Elena just told me that she will be bringing a surprise for him. We're gonna be at your house by 3 in the afternoon. And don't worry we'll take a taxi with the surprise._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Surprise? What are you up to Miss Pierce? Are you sure you don't want me or Stefan to pick you up?_

_**Kath. Pierce** : Nope, it's fine Care, aww I miss you so much. I'm counting the hours till I finally see you again. Oh, I have to go I have to help my sister. See you, xoxo._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Kisses Kathy, I miss you too. See you in the afternoon._

This day is gonna be fantastic…

**BIP BIP BIP BIP.**

**New** messages in the chat? Maybe it's Katherine again with another problem.

I open the chat window immediately and my heart and breath stop._ "It's him…Oh Holly Mary of God it's him._"

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** Love, Sweetheart, Darling? Cupcake?_

**- ...KM. Teddy Bear is writing … -**

My God! My heart is beating like a jungle drum, I love it when he calls me like that, but he can't know the truth. He is writing, so I will too.

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Teddy bear? Lol Stop calling me names like that._

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** like how? haha, how are you Cup? Are you still working? :3_

_**Sweet C. upcake:** yeah, a lot of work._

I lied, I'm not working but this was necessary. He was a boy that I met on the Internet. I have no idea what he looks like, what his name is or what's his age. I know he must be around 25 to 30 and I don't know where he lives. I just know that he is always there for me, he likes to listen to me and give me advice, he never judges me and accepts me for who I am. Anyway, Stefan does the same, but this is different, this is so mysterious and I love it.

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** I'm not working, in fact I'm on vacation for a couple of days… love._

What a coincidence, I thought. And God! He is so annoying when he says things like that … but I love it.

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Seriously? Stop calling me love. You are always so lucky, well Teddy take advantage of that and behave ;)_

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** haha, I'm bored sweetheart. It would be a lot easier to stop calling you love or sweetheart or words that bother you, if I can know your beautiful name. I'm still asking myself if you are a woman, you could be a DRAG QUEEN, the thought is scaring me…. Lol_

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Very funny, in fact I'm scared too. I can't imagine myself talking with a girl or a lesbian that wants my organs. Scary!_

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** MMmmm… tell that to my big friend that is getting tensed in a pleasurable way, when I imagine how your face would be. :$_

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Pervert! I would love to show you my face, but we can't break our first rule remember? Never say things about our lives. And never show a picture._

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** Come on my love …. It's been weeks and I just know that your name starts with a "C"._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Seriously? What? How do you know?_

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** BINGO! I didn't know, you just confirmed something that I suspected. Let's see, the "C" is separate from the "UPCAKE" in your nickname, well that's something good. Now I can call you, my sweetheart "C" ;)_

Just GREAT! He's smart and not naive. How didn't I notice it? I should have used a nickname like "red strawberry" or "your hot nightmare" ;) but I don't want to lie to him anymore, I need him.

_**Sweet C. upcake:** you're right, well if that's my case you're making my mistake too, because your name starts with a "K" and your last name must be with an "M"._

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** Smart Girl. You win for now and yeah my last name starts with an "M". I'm sad that you won because I always love being on top, especially if that could be with you ;)._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** Thanks, I'm smart I know :P – BTW, I like being on top too._

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** Well my tempting "C", do you want to fight for dominance with me?_

Oh… so my KM Teddy Bear wants to play dirty, hell yeah let's play dirty.

_**Sweet C. upcake:** wouldn't be fair, I always want to get something in return. What would I receive?_

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** the most pleasant night._

_**Sweet C. upcake:** I don't understand. Can you explain to me with some details?_

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** You see if I win, I will be on top of you, giving you pleasure, getting you to the point that will make you feel as if you are on fire. There is not going to be a part of your body that my tongue and lips won't taste. Making you scream my name so many times and when you reach your climax, I will enter you so hard and fuck you fast and deep until you come again and again for me…. But if you win, I will let you do with me whatever you please until I put myself on top of you again and do the same thing over, and over, again._

A bloom of red appeared on my cheeks, and now I'm feeling so aroused, so hot, so… I have no words, my body is betraying me how can he do that to me? I want him now, in my bed, to do what he pleases with me. He is making me feel so hot… I need to reply to him, now.

**TOC TOC TOC ,** the door sounds and I feel so frustrated_ Why now? Oh nooooooo.-._

"Care, can I come in?" Stefan said.

"Yes" I replied, as I looked to my computer to turn it off

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** I think I scared you. Cupcake?_

_**Sweet C. upcake:** My boss is here, I have to go …._

I can notice the message: **(KM. Teddy Bear is writing… )** I wanted to know what he was writing, but Stefan can't know about him he will never understand. All of this is crazy, so I closed my laptop and hugged Shane.

**8 blocks to the left from the Forbes Residence**

**New York, Manhattan - Mikaelson Mansion.**

"KOOOOOOOLLLL" Rebekah screamed running so fast to hug her favorite brother. Who traveled all the way from London to New York and had arrived sooner than she expected, just for Elijah's dinner that was in 5 days.

"Bekah, Oh what a displeasureable surprise, miss me already?" Kol loves his sister, but let's be honest, what kind of brother will he be if he didn't bother his baby sister?

"Very funny Kol, but I don't care what you say, I'm so happy that you're finally here, so tell me how was your trip? Rebekah said, while on their way to the principal living room.

"Tiring" he said with a devilish smirk, "but I have to say those girls in the plane were really pleasant" he winked.

"Ughh KOL, behave! Father won't tolerate your womanizing behavior!" she said, and went to serve herself a glass of wine and one for her brother.

Kol couldn't wait to upset his baby sister, with the Topic of "father's adventures." He started to act like he was concern.

"I don't think father will get mad at me, I'm his favorite. Plus, where is he?" he said, acting so concern.

"Oh, lately he disappears like he's hiding something, but he said that it's for work so he's always running to the hospital, just like today" Rebekah said, and handed the wine glass to her brother.

"Mmm, guess I'm not the only one that loves entertainment with women. So glad that father will find plenty" he laughs.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes she was confused.

"That maybe father is falling in love again" he suggested

"That doesn't make any sense" she has tearful eyes, and Kol was enjoying this so much.

"Think about it Bekah, mother died a long time ago. Don't you think he'll find another woman? I mean I love mom, but a man has needs" he said, as Rebekah parted her lips in a perfect "O" and Kol was laughing again.

"You. You… JERK!" she screams.

"Calm down, I was just teasing you, don't be mad and tell me where's Nik?" he stood up to hug her, but she punch him in the chest.

"GO FIND HIM YOURSELF" she spat and walked away.

"Guess I will…" he said laughing again making his way to find his big brother. And yeah, he found him, in his bedroom.

He entered so slowly, but Klaus was to focused on his computer to notice him.

.

**KLAUS POV**

God, this mysterious girl is driving me crazy! It's been months and I can't stop thinking about her. I have to finish this agony I need to meet her in person.

_**Sweet C. upcake:** My boss is here, I have to go …._

Oh no no no, she is leaving me again and what If I don't get to see her again? I thought. My heart is beating faster I'm scared.

_**KM. Teddy Bear :** Wait… I want to give you my number, you know… to communicate with each other. We could use Viber, Skype, or Whatsapp, maybe Facebook? Or Twitter? And we can call each other, I really want to meet you, you are so special to me, and I think…._

But I couldn't send the message because the **ing words appear in front of me:

**- ... Sweet C. upcake** is** OFFLINE ... –**

Damn it! I said. I don't even understand how I met her. We were on this painpals, dating website, she has a delicious cupcake as her avatar and she got my attention, so I talked to her. We started slow, always with some apprehension you know it's not safe to talk with a stranger. And then we talked about our goals, dreams, everything we want in life. And the last couple of weeks our chit chats became rated M, our conversations became hotter. Waking in me some feelings that make my big friend hard, yes that friend that is between my legs. Is this even possible? I don't know her, but my imagination is working on overdrive. I imagine her with pale skin, perfect hips, harder nipples and perfect breasts, with long and beautiful legs. I don't know her, but I want to fuck her so deep, so hard, so fast until she passes out. I need her, I…

I feel a presence behind me so I close my laptop in a second. And turn around to find Kol behind me with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Is Niklaus Mikaelson watching porn? Why hide it? COME ON SHOW ME!" he whined like a kid in front of his Christmas presents.

"Shut up! And give me a Hug you bastard" I said hugging my brother, it's good to see him. It's been a long time. I'm so excited and happy.

"Ouch" he broke the hug and placed his hands on his chest "you're hurting my feelings you idiot, I'm not a bastard" that makes me laugh he is so…Kol, he will never change and I don't want him too.

"I thought you would be here by 2pm?" I asked him.

"Well Doctor, you will have this hot brother to annoy you all morning, come on let's go to my room I have gifts for all of you" he said, and now I'm wondering what kind of gifts. The last time he gave me a pair of boxers with the words "My Anaconda wants to show his head" yeah, that was so embarrassing.

"Let's go" I said, guess my sweet mysterious cupcake girl has to wait; I'm starting to believe that I'm in love with my OFFLINE friend.

**This weekend will bring a lot of surprises….**

* * *

**Like it? love it? hate it? ,let me know :3**

**and thanks again for **** your support ...**

** love you all... Mayte**

**PS: thank you SO MUCH FOR MY BETA! EVELYN (mycutehamlet)**


	3. Ch2 Face to Face

Well, hello my beautiful klarolines :3 . Sorry for the long wait, 2 weeks ago some criminals attacked me in the street without a reason, I was so scared. I was in the hospital for traumatisms, but fortunately I'm fine right now. Kisses Here the chapter 2, and again Thank you so much Evy (mycutehamlet )for being my lovely Beta. I own this to you.

_Enjoy and have fun._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Face to face**

**New York, Manhattan **

**Hospital – Dr. Forbes office. **

Elizabeth Forbes was pale, her hands resting on her chin. She was really exhausted undertaking so much responsibility as the boss of the hospital, along with her husband's request in fulfilling their divorce in a month. It was affecting her with a mixture of sadness and rage and it was slowly taking its toll on her.

Five years ago her husband Bill Forbes had an accident and lost his memory. After 3 years in a comma he woke up incredulous to having a wife and two beautiful daughters. He wanted a divorce and it hurt Elizabeth so much it sunk her into a depression. She tried as much as she could to convince him to wait until he recovered his memory, but he gave her 2 years and in a month that time will be up.

Throughout this ordeal she had her beloved best friend Mikael Mikaelson, who had been courting her for the past 5 months. At first she was rejecting him but now she really needed a man that understood her, even if she didn't love him back. She gave him a chance although their relationship was forbidden, since she was still married and Mikael…well he wasn't the problem, the problem were his children that couldn't stand the idea of him with another woman.

"Toc!, toc!, toc!" the door sounded.

"Please come in," she said. Maybe it's some student or resident she thought.

"Liz" a strong male voice said her name and she froze. He was there with a rose in his hand.

"Mikael, did you lose your mind? Someone can see you" she spat.

"I'm sorry Liz, but today is an important day, we finally have 2 months together as a couple" he said smiling

But Elizabeth Forbes looked shocked…

"You didn't forget, did you?" Mikael asked a little disappointed and sad.

"I did, I'm so sorry Mikael. I've just been feeling so tired, and not myself today" she said guiltily.

"It's fine my love" he closed the distance and kissed her lips and said "I love you Liz… I hope one day your heart can belong to me, happy second month anniversary" She closed her eyes to receive a second kiss but when she opened them, he was gone.

This has to end sooner or later she still loved her husband and Mikael needed to know that.

**.**

**One hour later…. **

**New York, Mikaelson's Mansion**

"A Cat? Honestly Kol from all the variety of gifts, you bring me a cat?" Klaus said with the little Kitty in his hands.

"You know Nik, a 'Hey thank you brother' would be nice, it's the least I can do since I lost your dog when he was just a month old, so now I give you a cat" Kol said guiltily, he had lost his brother's puppy in Central Park. Niklaus was so devastated his tears had been haunting Kol in his dreams.

The doors opened and Rebekah appeared with a death glare.

"Why are you fighting? I can hear you from the first floor, come on Kol if you came here to bother us, I suggest you leave this house now….OH MY GOD!" Rebekah screamed, the moment she saw the cat, her heart melt. "What a lovely kitty, is it for me?" she asked with a baby voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you darling but its Nik's" Kol said but Niklaus interrupted.

"You want it? Then It's yours" he spat.

"Hey you jerk, if I give you a present you can't give it to someone else. Especially Rebekah, she can't even protect herself" Kol was now very angry.

"First of all little brother I don't like cats, that's why I had bought a golden retriever which you carelessly lost and second of all I have a job, I can't take care of that…" Nik said looking at the kitty that was melting in Rebekah's arms. "That, that bushy, awful thing" he said smiling a little, ok the cat was cute but he was allergic.

"Oh noooo" Rebekah put her hands on the little kitty's head "You will make Mr. Nikol Mikaelson sad " she said referring to the kitty.

"It's just a Cat Rebekah" Klaus and Kol spat.

"How insensitive… well thank you so much Nik, it means a lot to me. I always wanted to have a little pussy cat. I'm gonna call him Nikol, because of you Nik and because of Kol"

Rebekah said innocently.

Kol started to laugh uncontrollably and Rebekah was confused.

"What?" she asked

"You don't have a pussy little sister?" Kol was really annoying his sister.

"Ok enough Kol, do not put dirty things in our little sister's head" said Nik, he wanted to laugh but had to play the big brother now "Well, my dear family if you'll excuse me, I need to go buy some food for that thing"

"He has a name, _It's NIKOL MIKAELSON_" Rebekah said angrily.

"Over my dead body" Kol and Nik said at the same time again. They did that quite often, it was pretty cool and then Nik left to the Animal Hospital.

.

**Animal Hospital Manhattan**

**Room 3, first floor. **

Today was Shane's injection. Caroline and Stefan were there.

"Are you gonna tell me who is visiting us today?" he was really curious.

"Nope!" Caroline was enjoying Stefan's curiosity. She really wanted to tell him that his brother is back but this must be a surprise for him.

_BARK!_

Shane was going crazy he was scared, today was his first rabies vaccination.

"Here, let me try" Stefan said and took Shane in his arms. Like a miracle the puppy calmed down.

"You have amazing hands Salvatore" the doctor remarked.

"Excuse me what?" he spat.

_Caroline was laughing._

"What?" Stefan arched his eye brown.

The doctor was uncomfortable preparing the vaccination.

"Silly, the doctor said that you have good hands with A-n-i-m-a-l-s" she laughed again.

"Oh" now Stefan was embarrassed.

"It was a misunderstanding sir, anyway where is Shane's vaccination card?" Doctor Gordon asked.

"Shit" Caroline said and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, guess I left it in my car, I'll be right back"

Caroline left the room and ran to her car. How can she forget it? She was reaching the corner, and then it all happened so fast. A blur came next to her and then everything turned black.

**.**

**Seconds later…**

Caroline was in awe there were flowers everywhere, everything was perfect, blue sky, strong arms holding her…. Wait what? And then she opened her eyes revealing the most handsome man. First she thought it was Stefan but come on this guy was a sex symbol, kissable red lips, strong jaw, perfect blue or green? Oh they were grey eyes and now he was touching her chin. She didn't care about where she was right now, she wanted to keep staring at him she knew that she was dreaming and she didn't want to wake up.

"Miss?" he asked.

_He's from England,_ she thought. His accent made her feel a hot heat between her legs.

"Miss please answer me, are you alright?" He asked again and she wanted to feel safe and protected in his arms for eternity.

"In your arms it's impossible to feel bad sexy man" she replied as he was now touching her neck, it felt so good she moaned.

And then her mystery man was smirking with those sexy dimples, but the wall behind him got her attention. It was light blue and had pictures of animals on it.

Reality came to her and her eyes widened. She was still in the animal hospital.

Caroline suddenly looked furious and punched him away.

"Hey! You pervert, what's wrong with you?" but he didn't let her go "let me go you jerk, HELP!" she screamed.

"Miss please calm down" Klaus pleaded and stood up to help her.

"Tell that to the police and explain him your sexual arassment " she spat.

"Sexual what?" he laughed she was really cute when she was angry.

"You know what I'm talking about" she gave him a heated look and stood up, she almost fell but he caught her.

"Don't touch me you jerk!" she screamed.

"First of all, I'm helping you and secondly you were the one moaning when you were staring at me love, in your unconscious state" he said slowly.

_She blushed,_ and felt really embarrassed. Shame on her and her stupid hormones.

He looked down at her sweet blushed face. Oh yeah, she was really cute and beautiful but his inner doctor made him worry about her so he asked her again. "Are you feeling alright love?" she nodded.

_Love? Maybe its a common phrase in England,_ she thought. Or it could be that he is her _Teddy Bear_? No impossible, her _Teddy_ could be in any part of the world, so she discarded him as an option.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"It's my fault, I was running and I didn't see you in the corner. You lost your balance, hit your head on the floor and blacked out." He looked guiltily.

"It's ok" she smiled.

He was sure she had the most beautiful smile on this planet.

"Please let me take you to the closest hospital, you need to be checked" he suggested.

"No way, that will be the most popular hospital in Manhattan and I don't want to see familiar faces there"

"You have family there?" he asked sadly.

"No, no, I mean that.. Well, I happened to be an almost resident there, well in about 3 months I will." She answered proudly of herself.

Klaus was now very intrigued, how is that he didn't see her? She was really a catch. He started to walk in the room, like if he was in deep thought and Caroline was feeling a little confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stopped and looked so intently over his shoulder at her, she suddenly felt naked before him. Yeah, he is a sex symbol. He turned around and walked towards her.

"Well my dearest angel" he began.

She rolled her eyes and he smirked.

"There is this little coincidence that I'm a resident there as well" he wanted to ask her more things but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Caroline?" Stefan screamed searching for her best friend down the corridor.

Caroline heard him, but she was in shock from the new information she received about her new hero.

"Are you Caroline?" he asked grinning like a kid because now he knows her name.

"Yeah that's me" she replied and then she said something really stupid "he is.. my… my boyfriend"

"Oh" he murmured, and Caroline saw disappointment on his face. She wanted to kill herself, but the other part of her was relieved. She was feeling like she was cheating on her_ Teddy bear_ chat friend.

"Caroline there you are I was worried about you and…" Stefan was going to hug her but then he saw the man next to her best friend "Doctor Mikaelson?" he asked in shock.

"Mr. Salvatore, what a pleasant surprise" he faked a smiled, Stefan was his best student but now he wanted to hit him for being the boyfriend of the blonde beauty.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, looking from his doctor to his best friend. A sudden bout of jealousy striked him, what was going on with them? His protective BIG BROTHER SIDE came alive.

"What's going on DARLING?" he emphasize the last word, and arched his eyebrows.

"Nothing Stefan, he kind of helped me when I blacked out"

"You what?"

Like a big brother, he was now next to her checking for any injuries.

"I already checked her" Klaus said, he hated him for touching her. "She is fine"

"Thank you so much Doctor Mikaelson, I owe you my life" he stood up and walked to bring Shane back.

**After a minute**

Caroline was now alone with Klaus again. Neither of them said a word until …

_BARK! BARK!_

Some barks from a little puppy broke the ice.

The cute puppy was barking like crazy running in Caroline's direction. Caroline opened her arms for her golden retriever, but something unexpected happened.

The puppy ran to Klaus.

"Hey! Buddy" Klaus hugged the puppy. "What's his name?" he asked Caroline.

"Shane" Caroline replied, and was melting at the sight in front of her. Her hero Dr. Mikaelson really loves puppies.

"Shane likes you Doctor Mikealson" said Stefan, also happy at the sight.

It was true, the dog liked Klaus then a thought came to mind and it clicked. Shane never likes anyone, so why does he like ? Not unless he was his first owner. OH GOD!

Klaus' sweet face turned into a shock expression. That confirmed Stefan's assumption. He was looking at the_ black spot_ on the back of the puppy. "Phantom" he whispered almost too softly for them to hear and the dog started to bark in response to the name, confirming Klaus' assumption. This dog was his lost golden retriever.

"Where did you find him?" Klaus asked unexpectedly.

"How did you know?"

"I will ask again sweetheart, where did you find him?" Klaus asked loudly this time.

"In Central Park and I will ask you again , how did you know that?" she spat.

"Because HE IS MINE!" Klaus replied with a possessive tone.

"I knew it!" Stefan said but Caroline screamed "What!?"

**4:00 pm **

**New York, Forbes' Residence**

**Ding dong**

Camille arrived 2 hours early than normal. She went to open de doors hoping will be his sister and Stefan. But when she opened them, she saw the Pierce's family and Damon? OH GOD!

"SURPRISE" They screamed.

"Holly mother of God" she screamed to, and hugged them so tight.

"You change" Katherine remarked.

"You are even more hot" Camille replied laughing at her friend, then turned to Elena. "Elena I missed you so much" they hugged each other too.

"What about me?" Damon asked.

"My favorite Salvatore, come give me a hug" Camille said, and Damon picked her up. They were laughing and Elena was feeling a little jealous. So she clapped her hands.

Everyone turned to look at her. And she pointed her travel equipment.

"I'm sorry, I was not expecting you. Caroline and Stefan went with Shane our little puppy for his vaccination"

"Poor puppy" Katherine said.

"Yeah, and where is Jeremy?" Camille asked, noticing the youngest Pierce was missing.

"Now that Jeremy's best friend leaves here in the city. He went to his Mansion, maybe there are girls there" Damon winked.

"Damon" Katherine said annoyed. Elena punched him in the chest.

"You never change" Camille was laughing. "Come on; let me take all of you to your guest rooms"

**Some minutes later….**

**Animal Hospital, Manhattan**

**Reception Room**

The hospital was chaos. Klaus tried to explain how his brother Kol had lost Phantom when the puppy was only a month old (that's what the Mikaelson family called him), but Caroline was so stubborn she didn't want to understand anything. They argued for an eternity as Klaus tried to explain how for the past 2 months he's felt lonely without Phantom who was the only one that could keep him company, but her response hit a nerve.

"And what do you think he's been for me!? All this time he's been the only one who…LOOK it's not my fault people hate you! I feel sorry for you, but back off the puppy is M-I-N-E." she glared at him.

Shane barked and Klaus stared at her with irritation.

Stefan shook his head. "Let's go Caroline, we have visitors today and Shane needs to sleep."

Klaus felt himself growing more irritated with each moment, yet he tried to compose himself when he said,

"Guess we'll see each other in court"

"What?" Stefan was in shock but Caroline was now Red with anger.

"Are you threatening me?" demanded Caroline.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty obvious" he shrugged theatrically "Phantom or Shane.. Whatever! The dog is mine and you with your stupid reasons are… " Klaus continued but Caroline interrupted.

"Are you insinuating that I'm stupid?"

"Yes!" he replied with that sexy smirk.

Caroline stared at him in shock and open-mouthed, how dare him?

Klaus took the opportunity to stare at her redden lips he wanted to bite them. Pity she is spoken for. . Caroline was really beautiful and she was starting to feel uncomfortable with his stares.

Then a voice brought them to reality.

"Ok guys calm down, you are in a hospital, if you don't leave right now then I'm afraid I will have to call security" the doctor said, he was really angry.

"I'm leaving" the youngest Salvatore said and took Shane from Klaus' arms.

"Stefan let's go" Caroline said and went for her car without looking at Klaus again. But she felt his eyes all over her ass. What a jackass, she thought.

Stefan took the opportunity to talk with his doctor.

"I'm sorry for all of this Doctor Mikaelson, I hope this doesn't affect my grades in the hospital. I'm studying hard for your exam, but I assure you that Shane is part of our family if you take him away Caroline will be devastated. I can't see my best friend sad. See you at the hospital." And then Stefan left.

Best friend? So he is not her boyfriend, Klaus though. A part of him was relieved for that new information, but the other part was seeing red. He will do everything to have his dog again. He was attracted to her, but now he hates her too.

He bought the food for Rebekah's kitty and went straight home. He needed to talk about this with someone; He needs to talk with the only person that can calm him down, _his Sweet C. upcake!_

* * *

**So, did you like it? :3**

Hope you did, reviews are very welcome. Take care.

_Again, thank you Evy for being my lovely beta._

And YEAH! **TVD & TO are back this Thursday**. Don't miss it.

I'm also excited because Candice Accola will make behind scenes of all the series on The CW. I can't wait to see her on The Originals set.

**Hope you enjoy it! Have fun.**

_**Ps: **this is my tumblr** maytefmontenegro**_


	4. Ch3 Party and bets

**Author's note: **_**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. Exams, studies, work and many other things mixed. **_

_**Here is chapter 3!**_

_**Is one of my favorites ;)**_

_**BTW: EVY thank you for being my lovely BETA!, I would be lost without you.**_

_**HAVE FUN!**_

* * *

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**PARTY and BETS**

When Caroline arrived home, she was screaming like a crazy girl "stupid, asshole, jerk, immature", and Stefan followed behind with Shane. All the screams died once Caroline's eyes landed on Katherine and Stefan saw Damon. They ran to each other embracing one another as happy tears filled their eyes. All was perfect, that little awful incident was past them.

The hours were passing by Jeremy was out with his best friend Henry Mikaelson, while Elena occupied herself playing like a kid with Shane , as Camille psychoanalyzed her. Katherine was catching up with Caroline in her room, just like Stefan was catching up with Damon in his .

**Stefan's room**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Damon asked shaking his head.

"Damon she is just my friend" Stefan answered him and noticed his brother's eyes roll as he responded.

"Are you gay?" Damon was asking again.

"Hell no, stop it!"

"Then why the hell haven't you slept with Caroline? She's HOT" Damon tried to make his brother understand that she was really a catch.

"Because she is my best friend" he corrected, not really wanting to talk about this now.

"Or maybe you just didn't overcome your broken heart, my little brother" Damon was teasing now, that's the big brother that he missed.

"Lexi is in my past, and I don't want to talk about it" Stefan tried to avoid the topic again.

"HA! Told you, you are still in love with her" he replied.

"She was my first love ok?" he exclaimed abruptly, but then he decided to change the subject "let's stop talking about me, what's going on with you and Elena?"

"Guess someone fried your brain" Damon spat.

"I'm serious"

"Nothing okay? She is like our little sister, I will never look…" he was trying to explain his behavior but Stefan cut him off.

"Bullshit! I saw how you looked at her, plus I saw how she looks at you" Stefan was teasing now.

"I think I will take a nap" Damon said, standing and walking out of the room.

"Yeah, go coward, we know that you are attracted to her" Stefan laughed hard, this was his best free day ever.

"Kiss my ass" Stefan heard his brother scream before Damon closed his door.

**Caroline's room**

There were chocolates everywhere they were talking for hours reminiscing about Elijah, Katherine, the engagement party, the annoying brother of Katherine's fiancé Elijah, Niklaus Mikaelson. Dresses, make up, work, Elijah, Elena, all families and did I mention Elijah? Yeah, all was Elijah.

"Can you believe him? He screamed in the middle of the main square that he loves me?" Katherine was covering her face with Caroline's teddy bear like a girl in love. Yes she was madly in love with Elijah Mikaelson.

"I'm happy that you found your epic love Katherine" Caroline said, but she was not paying attention, actually she was with her laptop talking with her real life Teddy Bear.

**Sweet ****C . upcake** : I can't believe that

**KM. Teddy Bear:** Believe it my love, that awful little kid stole my puppy.

**Sweet** **C . upcake**** : **She doesn't have a heart

**KM. Teddy Bear: **Yes, and is so immature.

**Sweet ****C . upcake**: Tell me about it, today I crossed paths with an immature guy too.

**KM. Teddy Bear: **Really? Did he hurt you?

**Sweet****C . upcake** : No, I'm a black belt in karate, so if he tried to do something like that, he would end up at the hospital ;)

**KM. Teddy Bear: **Dangerous girl, I can imagine you right now trying to seduce me, naked. Just to take my fortune away.

Caroline let out a giggle, and let her head fall on the pillow. She felt alive with him, he is the one.

"Earth to Caroline" a voice came next to her, and she remembered that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Sorry Kath" she whispered, still smiling.

"Who are you chatting with?" Katherine said then tried to take Caroline's laptop away, but Caroline was faster and jumped off the bed. "Let me see" Katherine insisted.

"Nope"

"Care tell me" Katherine jumped off the bed too.

"NO!" she screamed and started to run, Katherine almost jumped onto her like a cat chasing a mouse for her laptop.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it, a secret boyfriend? And you didn't tell me? SHOW ME! Come on SHOW ME" Katherine ran after Caroline.

"Stop this!" Caroline was laughing and entered her bathroom and closed the door quickly. Then she returned to her conversation with the mysterious Teddy Bear.

**Sweet ****C . upcake**: I have to go

**KM. Teddy Bear: **Hey, please don't go. I beg you.

Oh dear God, that was so sweet she wanted to spend all day with him, but she had to go.

"Caroline open the damn door and tell me who he is!" Katherine demanded from the other side of the door, and was pounding on it so hard.

"Stop this Katherine!" Caroline said laughing. Her best friend will never give up.

**Sweet ****C . upcake**: Hey, I'm really sorry, but I promise that I'll be online in an hour on my cell phone. Take care.

**- And then Swwt C . upcake was OFFLINE. -**

Caroline closed her laptop and opened the door just to see a furious Katherine Gilbert.

"Caroline Forbes, I'm really mad at you." She spat, arms crossed in a bitch position.

Caroline was about to speak when suddenly a scream in the entire house had their attention.

"WE HAVE PARTY AT THE ELECTRONIC CLUB TONIGHT!" They heard Jeremy say from the living room.

"Don't think this is over" Katherine pointed her finger at Caroline's face. Then ran and went to see her little brother "Jeremy, what party?" Caroline heard Katherine's heels click through the hallway. After a long breath, she went to see what was happening downstairs.

.

**Two hours later - Mikaelson Mansion, Manhattan**

Henry told his brother's that he reserved two spots on the balcony in the Electronic Club for both their family and Elijah's fiancée's friends. They all got excited except for Niklaus, the only thing he wanted to do was sit and chat with his sweet all day but Rebekah can be very persuasive, so she finally convinced him to go, so all the Mikaelson siblings were going to the club.

"REBEKAH, NIK, ELIJAH, HURRY UP!" Henry was screaming, like always they were late meanwhile Kol was reading a newspaper in the living room.

"LITTLE BROTHER, I'LL BE READY IN A MINUTE!" Rebekah screamed from her room.

"THE FUCKING HELL REBEKAH! A MINUTE FOR YOU IS AN HOUR" Kol shouted.

"KOL! Language please!" Elijah said, descending the large staircase

"Finally one is ready" Henry said with a weary sight.

"My youngest and smartest brother" Elijah kissed Henry's forehead.

"Stop doing that, I'm not five years old anymore"

"You always will be my little brother" Elijah said with a paternal smile "Now remember what I told you, patience is…"

"A virtue, yeah we know that" Kol finished his sentence and Henry smirked.

"My youngest boy, you have the same dimples as Niklaus" said a strong voice entering the Mansion.

"Daddy" Henry rushed and hugged his father.

"Are you ready?" Mikael said, he returned home early in order to keep an eye on their little cat, while his children spent the night at the Electronic Club it was good to see them all together.

"Hi dad, how was your day? Did you sleep with someone?" Kol teased his father.

"Kol, behave please!" Elijah spat, and then turned to his father. "Good night father and no we are not ready, as you can see Rebekah and Niklaus are still upstairs" Elijah said, reaching for his cell phone to call Katherine, to inform her that they'll be late.

"They are like twins" Mikael laughed.

.

**Meanwhile in the 2nd floor - Niklaus' room**

Nik was adjusting his belt as the consistent bip, bip, sound from his laptop was indicating more and more replies. He smiled because he'd been talking with his sweet C . upcake like an hour ago. He learned that she always did what she promised.

**Sweet ****C . upcake**: You made the right decision :)

**KM. Teddy Bear:** You think so?

**Sweet****C . upcake** : Yes, besides now you can relax a little, it's good that you'll go out with some friends. Have fun.

Yes Rebekah persuaded him to go with them, but his Sweet C . upcake helped a little too. He lied to her, telling her that some friends invited him to a party and she told him that he must go. He needed to relax.

**KM. Teddy Bear: **I wish you could be here with me.

He really wanted her, right there, in his room. This woman was making him crazy.

**Sweet ****C . upcake** : Don't push.

**KM. Teddy Bear:** Sweetheart, we've been talking for months. I can't help myself, I want to see your face, I dream about it, I want to hold you tight and never let you go.

If Kol could read this, he will be laughing in his face Klaus thought. And to be honest he wasn't the sappy type, but for her he would be the most romantic man in the world.

**Sweet ****C . upcake** : you don't mean that.

**KM. Teddy Bear:** and why do you believe that love?

He doesn't know why, but felt nervous about her reply she had that power on him.

**Sweet ****C . upcake** : I have trust issues. But I trust you, it's just… I'm never the one.

**KM. Teddy Bear:** Because from the way you talk to me I can feel that you are beautiful, strong and full of light. Never doubt it you'll always be the one for me, just you, only you.

**Sweet ****C . upcake** : You don't have any idea of what my face looks like. What if you see me, and run away?

**KM. Teddy Bear:** You'll always be beautiful to me. And I don't care how you look, I just want YOU! Only you.

A minute passed and she hadn't replied yet. His heart was beating faster he studied his laptop screen and the words: _Sweet C . upcake is writing…._

For God sake, he was in love with a mystery girl.

**Sweet****C . upcake** : 212-325-7483 no calls, just messages.

NO way, did she just give him, her number? He couldn't believe it, then the 212 got his attention, Manhattan? This was destiny for the first time in his life all the loneliness, fury, anger, sadness in his life disappeared.

He closed his eyes, maybe he was hallucinating but then he opened them again and the number was there.

_"She is here"_ he whispered. Happy tears were in his face and then the possessive and impulsive man took control of him.

**KM. Teddy Bear:** You live in Manhattan? Give me your address, I beg you my love. Give it to me, I don't know if I can stand here another second without knowing your face.

**Sweet****C . upcake** : You live here too?

**KM. Teddy Bear:** Yes, I live here too.

**Sweet ********C . upcake**: OH MY GOD! Please promise me, no calls, just messages. And NO NO NO and NO you can't visit me.

**KM. Teddy Bear:** Why not? WHY NOT? You said you wanted me in your life, then why not?

**Sweet ****C . upcake**: Please don't push. I'm not ready.

_You are gonna lose her you idiot!_ His conscious was screaming at him. He needed to calm down. Breath …. Breath…

**KM. Teddy Bear:** Central Park, Saturday. Would you be there?

**Sweet ****C . upcake**: I don't know….

She was so stubborn she still didn't trust him completely.

**KM. Teddy Bear:** Then I will have to convince you all week. Please let me call you, I need to listen to your voice.

**Sweet****C . upcake** : I can't right now, please understand.

Damn, what does he have to understand? He wants her, he needs her, she was his and always will be.

_What are you thinking Niklaus? She doesn't belong to you!_ He thought to himself.

**KM. Teddy Bear:** Ok, no calls, just messages. But please think about it, I have your number I can easily search you and find where you live. But I would never do that because I trust and care about you. Don't disappear.

**Sweet ****C . upcake**: OK…

Klaus was shaking, he was so nervous. Did he just lose her? He has no idea what he would do if she disappeared from his life, he would move heaven and earth to find her.

Then she replied again and he felt a little relieved.

**Sweet ****C . upcake**: I'll think about it ok? Don't push me and remember just messages. I have to go.

**KM. Teddy Bear: **I'll send you messages, and BTW you can call me whenever you want love.

**Sweet****C . upcake** : I know, I'll think about that too.

Then the words that made his heart break appeared, **Sweet ****C . upcake** is OFFLINE.

But now he didn't care, he has her number and he will send her messages all day and night to her. He will convince her to let him call her, then meet her, then have dates and many other things. He wanted a life with her; yes she will be his sooner or later.

.

**Minutes later - Blocks away from the Mikaelsons - Forbes Residence, Manhattan. **

Elizabeth called home to inform that she wouldn't be able to spend the night with Shane, so they were sitting in the living room debating who would stay to take care of the little puppy all night.

Caroline was gone, she was in a dreamlike state. Stefan was worried for her, but he will never push her to open up with him. Eventually, she will tell him if something was wrong sooner or later.

"I'll take care of him", Damon said.

Elena was writing something in a paper, then showed it to Damon: _You sure?_

"I don't trust you" Stefan said.

"Ouch, I'm your brother you're suppose to support me."

"Me neither" Katherine said, and Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena laughed a little, which made Damon's heart warm.

"Little Shane, will stay here with me. What can happen to him in one night?" Damon said picking up Shane who was melting in his arms. The puppy liked him.

"A LOT" Stefan and Caroline said together.

Damon gave his brother a look that said: _Yeah nothing happened between the both of you_ .

"Don't even think in saying that" Stefan warned him.

"Say what?" Camille asked

"Why can't I say the obvious? That you two are love birds" Damon pointed to Caroline and then Stefan making them roll their eyes.

"DAMON" everyone screamed.

"Okay, I'm just saying… just saying" He was laughing, he handsome bastard.

Elena wrote that she wanted to spend the night at home which made Stefan smirk knowing that Elena and Damon will be alone. Damon noticed this and rolled his eyes, but couldn't help himself and smiled a little.

"This is gonna be a disaster" Jeremy whispered in Katherine's ear.

"Caroline can't know that they are going too" Katherine warned him.

"She will kill you sister" Jeremy whispered in Katherine's left ear again.

"No, she will kill you for inviting Henry and all the Mikaelson clan too." She replied.

_It's gonna be a long night,_ Stefan said to himself.

.

**THE MOST POPULAR ELECTRONIC CLUB – 9:13 pm**

.

Hands in the air, cause' it's the time we get crazy

Forget about your problems

cause we came to the party

.

let's get down, down, down, down

down, down, down, down, down

.

I see that music taking over

& it got you so hot.

and every single

position got me wanting you now

.

The music was perfect, the night seemed perfect. This was what everyone needed, to get drunk, have fun and relax.

For Jeremy's sake, the Mikaelson's hadn't arrived yet. Katherine, Camille and Jeremy were upstairs on the balcony that was split for both them and the Mikaelson's.

Thankfully Katherine convinced Stefan to take Caroline to the bar, to have some fun and some drinks. But ultimately so they wouldn't notice the Mikaelson's arrival or at least that's what Katherine was hoping for.

.

_**AT THE BAR**_

"I like when you smile like this" Stefan remarked.

Caroline shut her eyes and breathed out deeply, she was happy "I like when I'm feeling happy too" she said and Stefan felt his heart beat faster. He loved her but not in a romantic way, it was more like a fraternal way. He didn't want to see her cry again then he took a look at the new people who entered the club and his eyes widened.

"This can't be happening" Stefan shook his head, putting down his drink. The night can't be perfect. Oh no…

"What's happening? Stefan?" Caroline asked worried, putting down her margarita.

"Look at 3 o'clock" Stefan told her, she turned her head in that direction and saw them, actually SAW HIM!

"God" she whispered in shock and anger, Niklaus Mikaelson was entering the damn club.

"I know" Stefan agreed with her.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed now "I'm gonna kill Katherine Gilbert!" she hissed, and glared at her friend who was looking at her with puppy dog eyes from the balcony, as if she was trying to apologize to her.

The Mikaelson's arrived they were impressed with the club. Elijah, Kol and Henry went straight to the second floor. Henry wanted to have fun with his best friend meanwhile Elijah needed to spend the whole night with his fiancée.

Kol wasn't interested, but when Henry told him that Katherine's friend Camille was single and beautiful. He rushed to the second floor too leaving Klaus and Rebekah alone on the first floor.

Klaus was day dreaming, he was in love. He didn't notice that the majority of his siblings were gone. Then Rebekah's voice brought him to reality.

"Nik, where the hell did they go?" he saw Rebekah searching for their siblings.

_Bloody hell_, he thought.

Then he remembered Elijah telling him of the private balcony Henry got them. Klaus started to look at all the balconies and then recognized Katherine Gilbert, so beautiful just like the pictures.

"There little sister" Niklaus pointed to Katherine "I think that is the balcony for us, go catch Elijah"

Rebekah was about to leave, but asked Nik "are you coming?" she saw Nik glancing at the bars direction. "NIK?"

Klaus was smirking, Caroline Forbes was at the bar. Yes this will be his night, he will make the night miserable for the little blonde that took his dog "Go ahead little sister, I'll catch up with you later" he was grinning.

"Whatever" she said and disappeared into the crowd.

Klaus decided to bother his new enemy, maybe tease a little too. He went towards the bar, he was just two feet away when he felt his body tense in a pleasurable way. The blonde was a goddess, naughty red dress that fit her curves perfectly. Her long creamy legs were driving him crazy. He wondered how it would feel if he touched them, bite them, kiss them. Then he analyzed her up and down, and then up again concentrating on her breasts. This woman will be the death of him.

He noticed that she was getting uncomfortable, so she knew that he was there. He will enjoy this.

"Hello Salvatore" Niklaus said as he noticed Caroline avoiding to look at him, he felt proud of himself.

"Doctor Mikaelson, Hi" Stefan said, but Klaus was grinning because Caroline was ignoring him.

"Guess the party is pretty nice" he replied glancing again at the club, then he leaned closer to Caroline's ear "hello love" he whispered sending shivers in her skin.

"Why are you here?" she spat, turning abruptly.

"Because you are here" he smirked.

"So this is like the lion's den for you or like a cat-mouse game right?" she glared at him.

"That's why I like you, so much more than a pretty face." He said taking a seat next to her.

"How dare you? Don't you see my BOYFRIEND is here?" Caroline pointed to Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Your boyfriend?" Klaus was trying to conceal his laugh.

"Yes, I told you that he's my boyfriend, so if you don't mind leave us alone." She said and then Klaus burst into laughter "Why are you laughing? This is NOT funny!" then Stefan started to laughed too.

"Yes it is" he was laughing so hard now.

"What the hell is going on" she turned herself to look at Stefan.

"Umm Care you must know that…" Stefan tried to explain but Klaus interrupted him.

"I know he is your best friend" Klaus explained.

"I told him" Stefan confirmed and Caroline was seeing red.

"You traitor" she spat to Stefan.

Caroline slipped her arms through her coat, smiling at Stefan and without looking at Niklaus she said "I'm leaving"

"Going so soon, love? Are you afraid of me?" he teased.

"Afraid of you? God! You have a big ego. "She stopped and crossed her arms, Niklaus had to admit she was beautiful and cute when she was angry, he wanted to crush his lips onto hers and make her shut up.

"In that case, let me invite you to a drink?" Klaus couldn't control the horny man inside of him. And Caroline with her naughty dress wasn't helping.

_What the hell are you doing Niklaus? Don't do this to your Sweet C . upcake _, his good conscious was telling him.

_Just kiss her, a one night stand will please you_, his evil conscious was telling him too.

Niklaus was shaking his head then, he listened to her sweet voice.

"Would you stop fighting for my dog?" she asked sweetly.

Niklaus came back to reality "NO!" he spat.

"Then that's not gonna happen" she said angrily.

They stared at each other in silence. The hate and sexual tension was making Stefan uncomfortable.

_Get a room_, Stefan thought. Then he rolled his eyes and decided to leave.

"I'm going upstairs Care" Stefan said breaking the silence.

"Seriously? Are you leaving me with this asshole? "she demanded.

Klaus felt curious about her word usage, but he supposed a lot of girls said that, she couldn't possibly be his sweet C. upcake.

"Sure, you are not afraid of me" Niklaus teased her again which made Stefan roll his eyes again and leave.

"You know what? I'm not leaving" Caroline said, taking a seat at the bar again.

"You don't say" he leaned forward which made Caroline furious.

"Back off. You're a jerk, asshole, immature, infuriating …" she spat.

"What more love? Show me what you got" he smirked, his face an inch next to hers.

Then Caroline laughed, really laughed.

Niklaus was surprised, and was melting with her laugh. Then she said "I'm not the one who is afraid"

Yeah, the sweet moment was gone, "yeah, good lie" he replied.

"You are the one who is afraid, I can see it. Maybe you are one of those guys that can't find love. And you want it so badly, but you cover up that need with your stupid behavior. "Caroline said looking directly into his eyes, in the most coldly way.

Caroline saw Klaus' face fall at her words.

"I think we've had enough chit chat for today" he said growling.

"Well, I'm not done. You always try to get what you want no matter the consequence or feelings other people will have about it. That is why you'll never find love and that is why you'll always be alone. Just like now. "She wanted to kill herself, in that moment. When she's angry she always says things to hurt people.

Klaus felt sadness, but then it turned to rage. He leaned forward and his lips were almost touching hers, then he said coldly "Have an awful night Sweetheart"

Caroline was breathing faster, she placed her hands on her chest "You too" she whispered angrily, but he was already gone.

It was settled, he hated that girl. He will make her pay by winning the dog.

But for now, he needed to leave the bar. He decided to inform his siblings but he couldn't find them.

.

**Around 10 minutes later. **

Niklaus was looking for his siblings, but gave up. He almost left the bar he didn't care about his sister now. He will call Elijah to take her home and he will explain to his father later, but someone stopped him at the exit door.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" A tall, dark, built, man was grinning in front of him.

"Marcel" he whispered, he was kind of afraid of him. He was a doctor, but also the boss of some criminal bands in New York.

"I saw that you met the lovely daughter of Elizabeth Forbes" he said, pointing at the bar were Caroline was drinking alone.

"Yeah that unpleasant girl, you have no idea how much I hate her" he almost growled remembering what had happened at the bar minutes ago.

After a little silence, Klaus turned to leave but Marcel stopped him again.

"We know how much you like a challenge" Marcel said touching Nik's shoulders.

Niklaus scoffed, Marcel was teasing him with that girl? Like hell he'll be with her. "Please if I wanted her she would be kissing my feet right now"

"But you are giving up on her I see" Marcel insisted and Klaus frowned.

"Marcel, what are you implying?" Niklaus crossed his arms.

"Nothing, nothing." Marcel laughed.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"You owe me a favor, remember? When I saved your precious little sister from those bastards" Marcel was now serious. Niklaus didn't like that look.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he asked darkly. Marcel could be a friend, but also a big enemy when he doesn't get what he wants.

"You know what? Let's make a bet" Marcel said opening a beer.

"I'm listening" he replied almost coldly, he knows that when a bet or idea comes to Marcel, it's not good.

"Remember the engagement ring that I have?" he teased.

"The four million dollar ring, hell yeah." Niklaus almost screamed, that was a very expensive ring, he would be lying if he didn't want it. He started to imagine his sweet C . upcake opening the little box to find the most beautiful engagement l ring in it and saying yes.

"Then if you win this bet, you will have it for your lovely… what was her name? Oh yeah, sweet Cup cake? Something like that?" he teased again, making Niklaus angry.

"I should've never told you that" he glared at him.

"Whatever, if you win I give you the ring, now if you don't. I will tell everyone that you are in love with a computer" he spat.

"You're not serious" Klaus growled.

"I'm worried about you my friend, plus I will tell everyone about your little sister's secret." He said slowly and Klaus stop breathing.

Then Klaus realized that Marcel wanted revenge on the Forbes. And the poor Caroline Forbes was in the middle.

"Caroline has nothing to do with your stupid revenge and Marcel If you hurt my sister, I'm sure that I will…." He was going to punch him, but Marcel was with ten boys next to him, protecting him.

Marcel interrupted him "You know I hate Bill Forbes, and most important I hate Elizabeth Forbes. She didn't accept me in the hospital and killed my parents. It's pretty clear that I give a fuck about her family, so…. Here is the bet. You'll make Caroline Forbes fall madly in love with you, in two months and…."

Klaus interrupted him now, "Not happening, she hates me and I hate her, besides as much as I hate that girl, I could never do that to a woman. Please ask me whatever else you want, I'll do it"

A girl with a microphone who was going to liven up the party, passed next to Marcel.

"Then I'm sorry, but I have to do this" He took the microphone from the girl, she was in shock.

"Do what?" Klaus said trying to reach him, but Marcel was already up on a table.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" he said and the crowd was silent. They turn down the volume of the music, and Klaus was in shock.

"Marcel, stop this." Klaus pleaded him.

"I WANT TO SHARE A LITTLE SECRET ABOUT MY FRIEND NIKLAUS MIKAELSON" He said smiling like the devil. Klaus could see his siblings in the balcony paying attention to him.

"Marcel, you are drunk, stop this…"

Klaus tried to take the microphone but Marcel was fast and began to say… "TWO SECRETS ACTUALLY …."

Klaus swallowed, closed his eyes and then he screamed "I'LL DO THIS!"

Marcel stopped abruptly and turned to see his old friend, with a shocked look on his face. Yeah he will do this.

Then he turned to look at the crowd again "I'M SORRY, GUESS MY FRIEND IS RIGHT. I'M DRUNK." He jumped from the table.

The crowd was laughing they had no idea what was going on. Except for Henry Mikaelson, everyone was returning to whatever they were doing, but he kept watching his brother and the mysterious man from the balcony.

"What did you say?" Marcel asked approaching him again.

"I'll do this ok? I'll make her fall in love with me, you will have your revenge, I'll have my ring and then you will leave my sister alone." Niklaus was trembling he was scared Marcel could do anything now.

Marcel put his hands on Nik's shoulders "You didn't let me finish the bet Niklaus"

"What more?" he whispered.

"After you make her fall in love with you, I'll have a party, a BIG party actually and you my dear friend will break her heart and humiliate her in front of everyone." He said smiling like he was enjoying every moment, Niklaus felt disgusted and repugnant by his presence.

"Marcel, the girl has nothing to do with your revenge on the Forbes." Niklaus insisted. He can't do this. It's so unfair.

"You are wrong, there is nothing compared to the pain of seeing your own children in pain, hurt and broken." Marcel was laughing.

_You are my hero,_ Rebekah's voice was in his head.

_I trust you_, sweet C . upcake message was in his head as well.

He will do this for the most important girls in his life. His sister deserves to be happy and his sweet C . upcake deserves the ring.

"How will I break her heart? How will I do that?"

"That's up to you Niklaus" Marcel replied and let the beer crash onto the floor.

Marcel went upstairs, leaving Niklaus alone. He will have his revenge and he will laugh in front of the Forbes.

.

**Several minutes later **

.

Can we meet on the street maybe tomorrow

See the world at our feet, naked and hollow

I'll even climb crystal and fine for you to see

With every step that I take, every move that you make

.

Stay with me in this foreign land

Just long enough for me to make you understand

You could be my guiding light, the darkest of them all

You'd be the rise before my fall

.

And yet we'd both get along fine

Better than most some of the time

When I'm with you, I am on fire

You are the chill and my desire

.

Niklaus was smoking, he felt nervous his sister's reputation and the damn ring was on his hands. He felt manipulated and frustrated but he didn't have a choice.

He paid attention to the lyrics of the song that was playing in the club, it was an old song, but he liked it. And then he remembered he had the number of _his sweet C . upcake _. He saved her number with the letter "C" because he didn't want to push her more than he already did. He will convince her later to tell him her complete name, to call her, and meet her soon.

Without ever realizing it, he was texting her. He couldn't help but shake his head he was madly in love with her. It was more like platonic love, but soon it would be for real.

**Are you there my love? - K**

After some seconds the reply was there.

**Who are you? - C**

He laughed how silly of him of course he didn't give her his number but he decided to play with her a little.

**Guess who ;) - K **

**Seriously? Say it now! - C**

Niklaus smirked imagining a sweet angel frowning like the devil.

**Your Teddy bear, my love. -K**

**Hi, Omg, sorry for being so rude, how are you? I'll save your number -C**

**I need to tell you something love- K**

**What? :O - C**

**I know this will sound impossible for you or a little crazy because I have no idea who you are face to face but… - K**

**Seriously? Stop with the teasing you are scaring me. - C**

**I think I'm falling in love with you, my offline friend. - K**

She was _his OFFLINE friend _of course that's what he'd call her, because every time their conversations were getting good she or he had to be OFFLINE. He hated what word, but then his heart stopped, did he just say that? Oh yes, and he didn't regret it. Then his cell phone vibrated.

**I think I'm falling in love with you too. –C**

Klaus' smile lit up his face, his heart beat faster and he felt beyond happy, he felt hope. Someone will love him forever he needs to meet her soon, and he will on Saturday after work. He didn't care what she will look like, the only thing that he wanted was to hold her tight, kiss her and never let her go.

Then, glancing at the bar he saw Caroline texting God knows who and getting drunk, all alone. He felt a sharp pain in his chest actually it was more like guilt. He hoped that someday Caroline Forbes will forgive him for what he was going to do to her.

.

**Minutes later, at the bar**

Caroline was getting drunk very quickly, considering the fact that she hadn't eaten anything during dinner. But nothing matters anymore because all of this was so beautiful. Her heart was beating faster she felt alive and happy. This was her night, and nobody will ruin it.

"Someone is in a good mood?" Stefan said from behind and Caroline put her cell phone in her purse.

"Hi Steff" she was grinning like a kid.

"Care to explain to me what that smile is for?" he said taking a seat next to her.

"I think I'm the happiest girl in the world right now" she said resting her head in Stefan's chest.

"Wow, guess the drinks are working" he said meanwhile his fingers were playing with her hair. He loves her like a little sister.

"No, this has nothing to do with my drinks, I'm…" she said, and then looked at her best friends eyes to give him the news. "I'm in love Stefan" Stefan's shocked face was the funniest face that Caroline had seen.

He shook his head "What?" he whispered.

"I know it's crazy, but I'm finally feeling like I know who my soul mate is" she whispered too slowly, that with the loud music it was impossible to hear her words. However, Stefan actually understood her, because he read her lips.

Stefan nodded "Ok, now breathe and tell me who this lucky guy is"

"I… I don't know" she said and wanted to continue, but someone interrupted her from behind. She turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Just to see her worst nightmare in front of her.

"Caroline, can you give me a minute?" Niklaus Mikaelson was there asking for her which hit a nerve along with Stefan's.

"What do you want?" she spat and then turned her back on him.

Stefan felt sorry for her, this was the best day for Caroline, he can feel it but now his doctor was ruining it. Stefan was angry with his doctor for interrupting this moment.

"Doctor Mikaelson, this is really not the moment" he said coldly.

"I need to speak with Caroline just for a minute, alone" he recalled, not giving importance to him.

Caroline turned around again "If you have something to tell me, say it in front of Stefan too."

Stefan felt proud of Caroline in that moment, he smirked.

Klaus took a long breath and said "Well, if that is the only way, I'll tell you, THE DOG IS YOURS" he almost screamed the last part.

"What?" Stefan and Caroline said and stood up at the same time

How convenient, he thought. Then he rolled his eyes just to repeat it again.

"The dog, Shane as you call him, is yours" he said again and could see that Caroline was angry, but why?

"Are you serious? Is this a joke?" she glared at him.

"No, I mean what I said, it's yours. We already have a cat and I know that you'll take care of him like if he were your son" he said faking a smile, but then Caroline smiled too. He couldn't stop himself and then gave her a genuine smile, her smile was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"I always do that" she whispered, yes she was shining in light.

"Well then, I hope I can visit him at your home?" he teased her, this was part of the bet right? It's not like he actually wanted to see her, or maybe he did.

"Of course, yes, yes, of course" she almost jumped on him, she hugged him so hard and whispered in his ear "thank you so much" and then she was crying, happy tears actually.

"Caroline, let's go home" Stefan said from behind.

"Yeah" she replied breaking the embrace and Niklaus realized that she was crying. A pain in his chest suddenly appeared knowing that he will cause her so much pain in some weeks. "Bye and thank you again" she said smiling at him.

"Thank you doctor Mikaelson, this means a lot to us." Stefan said.

"You're welcome Mr. Salvatore, see you on Monday" he said turning around to leave "good bye Caroline, see you later" he said and went to find his sister to finally go home. He didn't want to feel guilty for the young Forbes. Little did he know that she is the love of his life.

"That was creepy" Stefan said holding Caroline in his arms.

"No, this is the best night ever in my whole life" she said smiling, and Stefan couldn't help but let out a long deep breath that he was holding in, because he'd never seen that smile on Caroline's face before. She was happy and in love and he wanted to know who the lucky guy was.

_Meanwhile, Marcel was watching their interaction from the second floor balcony, with a devilish smile on his face_

* * *

.

.

**OH don't kill me! xD haha**

_EVY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! For being my lovely BETA! I would be lost without you!_

And for the _"I'm falling in love with you_" with a stranger on the internet actually it happens, it happened to me 4 years ago, and to a lot of people. It's a magical platonic love. It's so beautiful.

The question is : WHY THEY DIDN'T NOTICE WHO IS WHO? XD

So the answer is: don't miss the next chapter. One of them will notice and It's gonna be shocking for him or her.

FIND OUT in the next chapter …

_By the way…talking about TVD: . I'M SO DONE With doppelgangers. Lol is crazy Xd_

_I'M DYING in steroline feelings awww (I love their friendship)… then I was crying for the funeral, and suddenly Tyler is back, u.u (that part made me stop crying… I don't know why Lmao. )_

_And about TO: hell yeah, I love the klayley chemistry, but just like friends, and two parents that want to protect their baby. And about KLAMILLE…. ¬¬ I HATE IT!. But I think Cami is Klaus' lexi._

_Elijah IS BACK!_

**Reviews are very welcome.**

**and THANK YOU! for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. It means a lot to me.**

**kisses xoxo**

**Mayte.**

**ps: **_my tumblr_**:** maytefmontenegro

**ps2:** now the prologue makes sense ;)


End file.
